I Am So Not Jealous!
by simplymehbby
Summary: She hates everything about him and he has the nerves to say she's merely jealous. News flash Tezuka, just becasue you're perfect doesn't mean anything.


I am so not jealous

"RUN ANY SLOWER AND I'LL BE WALKING" I yelled as I was running backwards trying to run as slow as the other girls behind me.

I didn't know what was going through my mind when I told the girls that I would help them get ready for tryouts. Just by merely looking at them, none of them were cheerleading material. They were all out of shape and as thin as a toothpick. I mean being a size extra-small is perfect, but not if there's no muscle behind it. I only decided that we'd run a mile today and they were already dieing. I'm already pass my usual time by at least 4 minutes, and I don't know even feel like I'm running anymore.

"Just get some water and meet me by the tennis courts" I said and as they tiredly fell to the ground, I sprinted towards the tennis courts.

They had a great open grass area across the tennis courts that I usually used for practices and it helped a lot since it was at a slant, so it improved balance by a lot. As I got to the courts I saw the boys tennis team practicing. I always hated tennis, it received all the attention in school even though us cheerleaders won 3 consecutive championships around the world. I so tired of it, if it wasn't for the great area, I wouldn't even choose to be around them. What was so great about tennis any who? Anyone could simply hit a ball over the net, it takes real skills to dance, cheer, yell, and throw girls up in the air, all at once and under 3 minutes. I'd like to see them try to do what I've been doing since I was 5. As I was observing them, I saw the captain himself look my direction. Tezuka Kunimitsu, buchou and most popular boy on campus. Student council president and top of his class. Like that impresses me at all. He could look at me with those gorgeous dark brown eyes, flip that brown hair of his with blond highlights, and walk around with that hot body if his all he wants, it's never going to get me interested.

As the girls came back, the old girls and myself taught them the most important thing in cheerleading, stunting. Stunting is the most hardest, and heaviest thing in cheerleading. Without stunts, you're not a cheerleader, you're merely a dancer. Stunting is what stands out the most in competition, you need to have balance, strength, stamina and technique or points will be deducted. I first showed them a simple liberty. As I got up in the air I locked my legs and explained to them the proper way to cradle down, as I got ready to cradle down, I saw a ball swiftly fly my direction. It must have been flying 1000 miles a second because just as I blinked, I ended up on the floor.

"Where were my spotters?" I yelled angrily from the floor to my bases.

"You're a best flyer, we didn't think you'd fall" one of the girls said hesitantly.

"20 laps around the track now. EVERYONE!" I yelled angrily.

The number one rule in stunting is never let your flyer touch the ground. I didn't just touch the ground, my entire body slammed into the dirt. What even hit me that hard anyways? I looked besides me to see a green ball just lying there. Of course, it had to be a tennis ball right.

"My apologies. Are you hurt?" I heard someone say deeply lending a hand to help me stand up. I looked up and saw none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu hovering over me.

"I'm fine" I bitterly said standing up on my own.

As I stood up I wobbled a little before losing feeling in my legs and collapsing onto the floor. But instead of feeling the dirt on me again, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me up towards him, helping me stand up. I was merely inches from the captain himself and our gaze met but differently. I wasn't thinking about how I hated tennis, or how annoyingly perfect he was, I actually didn't know what I was thinking, I was feeling light headed and extremely weak in the knees and I didn't like that feeling. I pushed myself away from his grasp and dusted myself off and straightening myself up.

"Don't be so careless next time" he said as he picked up his ball and walked back to the courts.

He had the nerve to say that to me? I was not being careless, if anything it was him that was being careless and not seeing that I was up in the air, it wasn't like I could move myself to change directions or anything. Boys just don't like taking responsibility for hurting a girl.

I waited for the girls to finish up their 20 laps and drink some water before teaching them the dance portion of tryouts. I created a routine which was fairly easy, but I didn't get how some of the girls were completely lost with it. Looking at them dance was like looking at a chicken in a farm of pigs. They were lost, confused and trying desperately to blend in with everyone else, which just makes them look more horrible. If you aren't a natural dancer, than don't act like you are. I joined the girls at the final dance rehearsal of the day to try to show them what it should look like. As I was dancing, I looked a head of me to see Tezuka looking my direction. He always has to do something to annoy me. I rolled my eyes and continued dancing. After practice I needed an aspirin. My head hurt and I was just to tired to deal with a bunch of idiotic girls with no rhythm. As I changed back to my school uniform I passed by the boys locker room and coincidentally saw Tezuka walking out the moment I passed by. I ignored him and continued walking home. I heard foot steps behind me and realize that he was still behind me. Was he following me or what?

"You know, stalking is illegal. I could easily report you for following me home and abuse from earlier" I said as I turned around and faced him.

"Lying is also illegal as well. You know I live this way, and I did not hit you. The ball accidentally hit you and that caused you to fall" he merely said and walked by me.

"Why are you always annoying me and trying to prove me wrong? You're the top of our class, and everyone loves you, what do you gain from pestering me?" I angrily asked him.

"What do you gain from it all?" he replied as he stopped in his tracks.

"You know how I feel about you Asami, why can't you just put a side your jealousy for once?" he said coming closer to me and standing right in front of me.

"Jealous, I'm not jealous of you" I replied avoiding getting sucked into his gaze.

"Of course you are, you always been jealous of me, that's why you won't be with me isn't it?" he said getting closer causing me to step back.

"Your jealous of my grades" he said causing me step back again.

"Jealous that I'm student council president" he said making me step back further.

"Jealous my team is recognized and not yours" he said now making me hit the wall.

"You have so much jealousy towards me, you can't even realize that you want to be with me, just as much as I want to be with you" he said now looking me straight in the eye.

I couldn't look at him. I turned my head away and tears feel from eyes.

"Look at me" he demanded.

I couldn't stand looking at that man. He was everything I hated, but he was right. I was jealous of him. Jealous of his life, and everything he has.

"Admit it" he said.

He turned my head towards him and I stared into his dark brown eyes.

"Say it. Please" he said now whispering.

"I'm jealous. Of everything about you" I said.

"Asami" he said lowly.

I couldn't take it anymore. He was right. Everything he had said to me and about me. He was right. We stared at one another and I could take it. I jumped towards him and did the one thing I wanted to do since freshman year. I kissed him.

"Sorry I took so long" I said smiling to him.


End file.
